1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly comprising a pick up cap being positioned accurately onto the electrical connector assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Using vacuum suction to support and transfer an electrical connector is well known in the electronics field. A vacuum suction device for picking up and handling the electrical connector usually comprises a suction cup in physical contact with the electrical connector to apply a suction force thereto. The physical contact between the suction cup and the electrical connector requires a substantially flat surface on the electrical connector. Since most connectors do not have a flat surface, a pick up member is releasably mounted to the connector to provide the flat surface.
An example is shown in FIGS. 5-6 of the attached drawings. FIG. 5 discloses such a conventional electrical connector assembly 1′ comprising an insulative housing 2′, a pick up cap 3′ mounted onto the insulative housing 2′ and a plurality of terminals received therein.
The insulative housing 2′ has two longitudinal sides defining a locking recess 21′ thereof respectively. A pair of locking arms 31′ extend downwardly from each lateral side of the pick up cap 3′. The locking arms 31′ engage with the locking recesses 21′ together for fixing the pick up cap 3′ onto the insulative housing 2′. However, this kind of the connection just only can provide a generally interference engagement and the connection will be unstable for long use so that this cannot ensure a reliable position between the pick up cap 3′ and the insulative housing 2′, and due to the pick up cap 3′ has an absorbing area which is too small, the insulative housing 2′ will fall down from the pick up cap 3′ during the absorbing process. Furthermore, such design did not consider using a good manner to remove the pick up cap 3′ from the insulative housing 2′ and could not provide protecting function for the terminals being received in the housing 2′.
Thus, an electrical connector assembly having an improved pick-up means which can overcome the above mentioned defects of conventional electrical connector is requisite.